Savior
by SweetWhispers
Summary: When Draco attacks Hermione only one person is going to be able to heal her. HGSS. Warning: Rape


**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters and I'm making no money.**

Hermione made her way down into the dungeons. Harry and Ron were running late, they had forgotten their books back up in the common room, and Hermione, rather that waiting for them, decided to arrive at potions early to set up her cauldron. She checked her watch and realized she was a little earlier than even she thought. Potions didn't start for another thirty minutes. Hermione quietly walked along the passage ways, looking at the pictures and tapestries that she never noticed when she was down here for potions class. She was almost to her potions class when a figure stepped out of some shadows and grabbed her around the waist. He, the person was a man, expertly pulled her into a broom closet before she was able to make a sound. He locked the door behind them and then pushed her up against the wall.

"Hello mudblood," drawled the voice of Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy," Hermione said, pushing his body away from her. "What do you think you're doing? Get off me!" Hermione reached inside her pocket for her wand, but Draco was too quick for her. He muttered a quick spell and it flew into his hand. He slipped into his bag of books and set those behind him. He then focused his attention back on Hermione. Draco violently grabbed her wrists and pinned them above her head. With his free hand he roamed her body.

"Draco, get the hell off me," Hermione yelled, pushing against him. Draco responded by grinding his hips into hers. Hermione tried to knee him in the groin, but Draco easily moved out of the way.

"That's not very nice," Draco said, his breath hot against her neck.

"Get off!" Hermione screamed. "Someone help!"

"Shut up!" Draco said, slamming her body against the wall.

"NO! Someone help me!" Hermione screamed again, kicking against the wall with her foot. Draco quickly responded by whipping out his wand and muttering a small spell under his breath, silencing Hermione. She tried to talk but no sound came from her lips.

"I would have liked to hear you scream my name, but this will have to do for now," Draco said, laughing. Hermione mouthed curses at him, tears of anger brimming.

"Don't get mad, darling," Draco said, running a finger down her cheek to her collarbone. "You'll like this. I'm much better than Weasel." Draco's finger continued down to the edge of her blouse. "Now this will just have to go," Draco said, pulling it over her head. This left Hermione standing in front of him in nothing but a skirt and lacy bra. Draco moaned as he pressed his body against hers, bucking his hips against her hips wildly. Hermione struggled to pull away from him, but she couldn't. He was too strong. Draco's hand crept up her muscular stomach and around to her back where it unclasped her bra and let it fall to the floor. Draco raked his nails over her tender flesh and gently pinched her nipples. He moaned as he felt her firm breasts against his body. He quickly tore off his clothes down to his boxers and pressed his body against hers again. He removed her skirt and underwear and kneeled before her. He grabbed her by the hips so she couldn't run and started leaving a trail of kisses starting at her knees and going up to her inner thighs. He pulled her legs apart and entered her with his tongue. He could feel Hermione's sharp intake of breath and he pushed his tongue deep into her wetness. Draco rhythmically moved his tongue inside of her, making her hips buck against him. Just as she was about to climax, he pulled away from her, leaving her muscles to tighten against thin air.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" Draco said, standing up. Hermione glared back at him, tears streaming down her face. "You didn't like that?" He asked, pressing his body against hers again. He kissed her roughly, forcing her to taste herself in his mouth. Hermione reached up and violently gabbed him by the hair. She slammed his head against the wall, and heard a satisfying crack as his nose connected with the rough stone. Draco let out a deep growl, shoving his forearm against her throat. He pushed her up against the wall, so that she could barely touch the ground. She tore at his arm franticly. Draco could feel her chest heaving as she tried to take in air into her deprived lungs. She fought hard against him, before slumping down in a dead faint. Draco lowered her to the ground and climbed on top of her. He removed his boxers and spread her legs. He grabbed her hips and positioned them in front of him. He slowly put the tip of his penis right at her opening, all of a sudden he thrust inside of her. He pushed in as deep as he could and shuddered against Hermione's body. Her tight muscles pulsated against his throbbing manhood. Draco started to thrust in and out, going gently at first, getting used to the feeling of her body. Hermione came too once he started going deeper. He could see her silent screams as she beat against his back. Her nails ripped deep scratches in his back and shoulders. The pain only fueled his drive for her body. With each shove into her Draco pushed harder, ignoring Hermione's bleeding. After a while, Hermione slumped back against the floor, her soul broken. She lied there, looking up at the ceiling as Draco pounded into her.

Draco moaned as he felt himself approaching climax. He kissed her fiercely, biting her bottom lip and drawing blood. His hands left her hips and grabbed her breasts, squeezing hard. Hermione moaned in pain, tears hot and fresh leaking down her cheeks. Draco started to lap them up, taking in their salty taste. Finally Draco collapsed onto Hermione, filling her with his seed. He buried his face in the hollow between her neck and collarbone. As he lied there panting, he stroked Hermione's body. All of a sudden he stood up, and looked down at her.

"Dirty, filthy mudblood," he said, and spat on her. He was collecting his clothes when all of a sudden the closet door burst open. In the door way stood Severus Snape. Draco froze as Snape's eyes fell on his naked body and the body of Hermione lying on the floor, beaten and bleeding.

"Get out Draco," Snape hissed. He violently pushed Draco aside as he reached for Hermione. He gathered her in his arms and covered her with his cloak. Once Hermione felt the comfort and safety of Snape's embrace she fainted. Unconsciously she pushed herself against his strong and hard chest. Draco stood still. He didn't know what to do. Snape looked as though he was going to kill someone. "I said get out!" Snape said, his voice low and menacing. He took a step towards Draco, getting right in his face. "Don't you ever touch this girl again, if you do, I'll kill you." With that Snape turned around and walked off with Hermione in his arms. As he turned the corner he finally let his guard down. He grew sad as he looked at the innocent girl that he had loved all these years. Her bruises were showing up against her pale, silken skin and she was still bleeding, he could feel it seeping through his robes. He brushed her hair back from her forehead and held her tight against his chest, never wanting to let go.


End file.
